


Colors >> L.H

by suburbvnblues



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Colors, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Teenagers, based on a halsey song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbvnblues/pseuds/suburbvnblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halsey has always seen the world in black and white, literately. She grew up believing that she was color blind, and could only see everything in black and white; nothing in between. One day she runs into him though, and he flips her world around. All because of him her world turned from boring to beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bright sun glared it's bright white light down onto the dull earth as the sound of a pebble rolling across the sidewalk hit her ears. A small girl walked down the sidewalk, making her daily trek to school. He brunette colored hair laid by her shoulders, as her jade green eyes reflected the suns bright beams of light as she neared her destination.

It's a beautiful Friday morning, the sun is shining bright in the cloudless sky, flowers we're starting to bloom their vibrant colors after being gone for the dreaded winter, but unfortunately for Halsey, she'll never be able to experience the full beauty of the flowers colors. She's colorblind, or so everyone seems to think, but she's used to never seeing color and only black and white, in fact she thinks life is rather simple because of it.

A soft grin graced her lips as she walked onto her schools campus and instantly made her way over to the front door where her group of friends was waiting for her. She's rather popular among the student body of he senior class, and knows everyone, but she's only close with a small group; the group that she spends most of her time with. The group consists of five people, including her. They may be a small bunch, but really they're the greatest friends she's ever had.

The members of the group all are different in their own ways, but yet they all do have some things in common that make them all close. Cher is the spunky one of the group, with her sassy, but fun, personality. She's one of the most admired girls in school, considering her looks and personality are beautiful and go hand-in-hand. Kerri-Ann, otherwise known as Kerri, is the "class clown" of the group. Her sense of humor and happy-go-lucky attitude can brighten up anyone's day. Every group needs at least one some-what-athletic member, and in this case his nae is Sam, he's also Cher's boyfriend. Finally, there's Randy, the fabulous homosexual in the group, who's also Halsey's best gay-friend. He's sassy, sweet, and just an amazing person all around. They've all been friends since their 1st year of high school, they met at orientation, and have been together ever since.

"Hey! Nice to see ya Hals!" Kerri grinned as she wrapped the girl in a hug, which she returned happily.

"Morning guys." Halsey pulled out of Kerri's hug as she yawned a bit and quickly covered her mouth.

"Someone seems tired, what time you go to bed last night, hmm?" Randy questioned as they all walked into school together.

"Early enough to know that you're a jackass." Halsey sassed in response as she walked over to her locker before Randy could say another word.   
Halsey quickly put in her locker combination and grabbed the large binder that held everything she needed for all of her morning classes, and her texts books before her and Kerri make their way towards the least favorite class, calculus.

"Why do we need math? It's not like I'm everyone going to need this." She whines as they walk into their class room.

"I don't know man, they probably all think we're gonna be some math majors or something." Kerri shrugs her shoulders.

The two girls sit down at their normal computers and quickly pull up the Aleks program, which is really just a glorified website that they use for math instead of having an actual math teacher. Everyone hates the program, considering they've all been doping it since they were freshman, but each year there's always been the group of over achievers who finish Aleks for the year.Unfortunately, Halsey is not one of these people, considering she sucks at any form of math, and hates it with a deep burning passion.

"Hey Halsey, did you hear about the new student that starts today?" A girl asks.

Halsey just shakes her head, but keeps her eyes trained on her computer. "What new student?"

"We're supposed to be getting a new transfer student, or so I've heard." The girl explains. "I also heard that he's pretty hot, too.I wonder what he looks like." She sighs dreamily.

Halsey just rolls her eyes as she puts her headphones on. A new transfer student? Sounds rather unlikely really. Even though their school dos have a student transfer program, who the hell would want to come here, anyways? In Halsey's opinion, this town absolutely sucks. No one should even think about coming here, nevermind transferring her.

She shook the thought of the new stuent out of her mind as she quickly put on her favorite song and started to get her work done. As the minutes passed she just seemed to zone out and became more concentrated on her work and the music that was blaring through her headphones. The chit-chat from the rest of the students in the room didn't even phase her.

Meanwhile, an unfamiliar figure made his way into the classroom, a shy smile laced with a bit of nervousness graced his beautiful face as he handed the teacher his late pass. He's tall, coming in at 6'4, but his golden quiff probably added onto his height a bit. His ocean blue eyes scanned across the classroom as he sucked his black lip ring in between his teeth, his nervousness seemingly growing as he listened to the whispers of the girls in the classroom.

Kerri quickly reached over and yanked Halsey's headphones off her head.

"Hey! What gives!?" Halsey whispered yelled in annoyance.

Kerri just gestured behind her quietly. "You might want to take a look for yourself Hals."

Halsey groaned softly as she turned her direction towards the front of the classroom, and her jaw almost dropped as she looked at the immaculate boy.

"Alright everyone, listen up." Ms. Smith, the teacher, said sternly. "This is Luke Hemmings, he just moved her from Australia. I expect you to welcome him with open arms, and treat him like he's been here as long as the rest of you. Luke, you may pick any seat you want."  
Luke nodded his head and quickly took an open seat that was only a few away from Halsey.

Halsey tried to return to doing her work, she wanted to get back into her concentrated zone since she was doing so good before Kerri had to point out Luke, but now she was having such a hard time concentrating since she kept on glancing over at him every few seconds. Even though she's colorblind, she doesn't need to see in color to be able to tell you that he's completely faultless. She's never seen someone so superb in her life, as cliche as that sounds, it's completely true.

After a moment of trying to do her work, she glances back over at him, expecting him to be too into his work to notice. A blush of embarrassment makes its way across her cheeks as she looks directly into his eyes. He gives her a soft smile as he gently bites at his lip ring, before letting it drop. God, he looks really hot when he bites his bottom lip, and he has such deep blue eyes, he's beautiful.

A wave of confusion goes through her mind as she notices the color of his eyes and stares at him with interest. Blue eyes? She's never seen blue eyes before, but then again she's never seen color before. This is the first time she's ever seen color in her life! Or maybe she's just seeing things, which is probably just the case.

Luke gives her a friendly wave, a soft, deep chuckle escaping his lips before he goes back to doing his work, and Halsey returns her gaze to her computer screen, her cheeks still tinted with a blush.

"Ooooh, Halsey! Already flirting with the Luke, huh?" Kerri gently nudges her with her elbow.

Halsey cracks a small smile, but keeps her silence. Should she tell Kerri that she knows what color his eyes are? No, she'll probably just think she's crazy, considering Kerri knows very well that Halsey has her seeing disability. After all, she's probably just seeing things anyways. What are the odds that the new student would come in and she'd be able to see colors? Very, very slime. There's no way she's seeing colors, she's colorblind. Colors don't appear just randomly, though, so she's just seeing things then. Luke Hemmings is not letting her see things in color, that's completely absurd.


	2. II

School went by relatively quickly, and turns out that Halsey has every single class with Luke, the two of them have the same exact schedule; which all though some people would find it to be rather odd Halsey thought of it as a bit of a blessing. She got to see his beautiful blue eyes all day, and dear god she will never get tired of seeing them. Now she knows why Haven loves blue eyes so much, they're absolutely magical in all honesty, but enough about Luke's eyes we can get back to that topic later.

"Thank God it's Friday! Praise the lord and hallelujah!" Kerri yelled as her, Haven, and Halsey walked out of the school together.

"I know right?" Cher nodded her head. "I love Fridays! Especially because they're mine and Sam's date nights."

"Same, well for me and Andrew at least." Kerri giggled happily.

Haley stayed quiet and nodded her head as she heard the banter between her two female friends, not really having anything to say. Despite her popularity in school, Halsey is the only single one in her entire group of friends; Sam and Cher are a thing, Kerri as Andrew, and then Randy has Jacob, while she has no one.

"Hello, single person here, can we remember how I feel please?" Halsey finally spoke up as she was getting a little annoyed with the couple talk.

"Well sorry Mrs. Cranky-pants. What crawled up your ass and died?" Kerri teased her knowing very well that she was annoyed.

Halsey rolled her eyes at her. "Nothing. Anyways, I gotta get home, I'm supposed to be babysitting tonight unfortunately." She said before groaning.

"Alright girly, text us later, yeah?" Cher asked as she pulled the two girls in a hug.

Halsey nodded her head as she hugged her two friends, pulling away a few seconds later before she started her trek home. The walk home doesn't take that long, only about ten minutes, but Halsey doesn't mind it. In fact, she prefers it. It gives her a chance to clear out her head and get in some fitness activity, all though she'll run on the treadmill she has once she gets home and finishes her homework.

A soft smile graces her features as she runs her hands through her dark colored hair while the wind whipped it around a bit, causing it to fall before her eyes. Birds chirped happily from their branches atop the trees, the sun beamed down on her, and there was not a single cloud in the sky, but despite the fact that it was already beautiful; Halsey thought it would be so much better to see it all in color like everyone else.

Halsey has never seen colors before, well until today when she got the chance to stare into Luke's deep blue eyes all day, but other than that all she see's is back, white, and every minor color in between. It was a change to see something so vibrant and out-there for once, but she's sure that it was probably just a small onetime thing and will never happen again.

Halsey frowned at the thought, wishing that she was like all of the normal kids who could see everything properly, but as she heard footsteps approaching her she stopped everything and turned around, only to be met with a familiar pair of baby blue eyes.

"Oh, hey Halsey, what's up?" Luke smiled his adorable smile as he looked down at the girl, a sparkle showing in his eyes.

Butterflies slowly started to make their way into Halsey's stomach as she looked up at the tall, handsome, Australian. Even though she has many friends, she always seems to get nervous when talking to guys.

"Hey Luke, and nothing much, just walking home." She tried her best not to stutter as the two of them started walking together. "What are you doing?"

"The same as you. Just trying to make my way home, even though I don't really know the way that well yet." He chuckled sheepishly.

Halsey cracked a smile as she looked down at her feet. "I'll help you fnd your way home, don't worry." She said. "So, how did you like your first day?" She questioned curiously.

"It was pretty good, surprisingly, I thought it would've been worse. Everyone I met was rather nice, but girls kept on staring at me and whispering as I walked by, which was rather odd." He said before chuckling once more.

Halsey couldn't help but to feel some heat rise to her cheeks as what he had said, considering earlier that day she had stared at him multiple times, but only because she was so infatuated with the fact that she could see the color of his eyes. Besides, he's really attractive, so it doesn't really surprise her that girls we're whispering as he walked by, staring, or gossiping about him during lunch.

"Really? I figured that you'd be used to all of that by now, after all you are good looking, so I thought girls and some guys do it all the time around you." She thought out loud, not realizing she had said it until her looked down at her and gave her a light smirk.

"You think I'm good looking? Well, you're not too bad on the eyes either Hals." He winked playfully, causing Haley to blush even more.

Within a matter of minutes they were coming to Halsey's houses, but she doesn't want to go home yet, she just wants to continue walking and talking with Luke. It would be a lie if she said that he doesn't interest her, considering he does.He fascinates her.

"Well, my place is right over there." He said as he pointed to the white Victorian house right across the street from Haley's.

"Mine's right there." She pointed to the house that was coming up.

"Wow, who knew that we lived so close to each other?" He smiled widely.

Instead of saying bye Luke walked Halsey up to her front door, which made Halsey's heart flutter even more.

"Thanks for walking me home, I appreciate it." Halsey grinned up at him.

Luke returned the grin happily. "No problem Hals. I'm gonna get going, but I'll see you later." He started walking down her front porch, but stopped quickly as if he remembered something. "Oh, Hals, wait I have a quick question!" He said hastily.

Halsey rose her eyebrow as she looked at him as she was already inside her house. "What's up Lukey?" She rose her eyebrow in curiosity.

"I was wondering if you'd maybe like to hang out with me at the beach tomorrow?" He spoke, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

Her lips pulled up into a wide smile as she nodded her head excitedly. "I would love to! Anyways, sorry to cut this short, but someone seems to be waving at you." She gestures behind him.

Luke groans as he looks back, seeing two older boys waving at him and making weird faces at him. They looked like older versions of Luke, so Halsey just assumed they're his brothers.

"I'm gonna kill them when I get home." Luke murmurs. "See ya later Halsey." He smiles once more before walking down the rest of he porch steps and started walking home. Halsey smiled widely as she closed her front door, but peeked out one of the windows and watched Luke walk over to the two boys.

She had this weird feeling that something great was going to happen between the two of the, she could feel it in her bones. She had feeling that she would be spending more time with the sweet Aussie. boy with the beautiful blue eyes.


	3. III

_**Halsey**_  
  
Halsey smiled to herself as she effortlessly got out of bed and quickly started raiding through her dresser, pulling out multiple pairs of shorts, tanks tops, and bahing suits as she hummed to herself in absolute delight. It's 10 AM on a Saturday , if it was a normal weekend day she would still be in bed, scrolling carlessly through her phone, but this isn't like any normal Saturday; This Saturday she's going to beach with the adorable aussie named Luke.  
  
They had texted all of last night, talking about their trip to the beach today and many other things as well, and turns out the have more in common than Halsey had thought, but that's not the point right now. Luke said that he'd grab her to head to the beach at noon, giving her only two hours to get herself all ready.  
  
She bit gently at her bottom lip as she looked through all the clothes that she had pulled out, quickly deciding on a pair of white shorts and a simple crop top, along with her favorite bikini, which she has been told is bright neon pink, but she can't tell. She quickly strips out of her pjs and changes into her outfit of the day, making sure that her bathing suit was secure and that (hopefully) it wouldn't come undone while she was out.  
  
She looked at herself in her vanity mirror while coming out her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun before squriting herself with some perfume. If they weren't going to the beach she would've made sure her makeup was done to perfection, but she's pretty sure that Luke is going to throw her into the ocean, so emerging from the water with eyeliner and mascara running down her face? Yeah, that's not in today's agenda.   
  
After getting herself to smell better she grabbed her phone, seeing that she had gotten a text from luke.  
  
Luke: Good morning gorgeous :* I'll be over to pick you up in an hour, see ya soon!  
  
A wide smile worked its way onto her face as she read the text. It's funny, no boy has really ever made her smile, especially with just a simple text like he had sent her. It's something that she'snot used to, but yet she enjoys the feeling.   
  
After a moment she knocks herself out of her thoughts and continues to get ready, making sure that she packed a small bag with her towel and other beach essentials like sun screen, a water bottle, small snacks, her wallet, and a few other things that she might need. As she finished getting herself ready she ran down the stairs to see her mother in the living room.  
  
"Halsey, sweetie, what are youd oing up so early?" Her mother asked as she raised her eyebrow,  
  
"Oh, I'm heading to the beach with a friend soon." Halsey shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, you know the rules, be home by eleven tonight if you're planning on staying out late, okay?"  
  
Halsey nodded her head. "Alright. Anyways, I'm gonna get going. Bye mom." She waved before opening her front door and stepping outside right as Luke's car parked by her side walk.   
  
Her lips formed a wide smile as she ran over to Luke's car and climbed into the passenger side, placing her bag by her feet and buckling herself in. Her eyes wandered over to Luke, who was dressed up in black swim shorts, a tank top, and had a pair of shades over his eyes.  
  
"Hey love, so you ready for today?" Luke grined as he started driving down the street.  
  
"Hell yeah I am!" She nooded her head enthusiastically.  
  
The drive to the beach didn't take them that long, and within a time-span of fifteen minutes they were parked and walking down the board walk to the sandy haven. Luke as carrying all of their things, despite how Halsey had protested for him not to, he insisted. He's such a gentlmen, isn't he?  
  
"We're going to have an amazing day." Luke said dreamily as he looked down at Halsey, whoo nodded her in agreement.  
  
"Any day spent with you is an amazing one."She grinned cheekily at him.   
  
Luke just rolled his eyes pkayfully underneath his shades as a soft chuckle escaped their lips.  
  
Halsey smiled as they finally neared the end of the board walk, but the sight before he was one that she didn't expect to see. As she looked over her surroundings, all she could see was the se, but not in black and white but in color. She brought her hands up to her eyes and rubbed them quickly, she was dreaming wasn't she? Just like yesterday, she just thinks she can see colors, but when she removed her hands all she could see was black, white, and the deeo blue color of the ocean.  
  
"Are you alright Halsey? You seem a little out of it?" Luke asked as they walked down the beach and found a spot to set their things.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me Lukey." She smiled reasurringly. She is fine, but she's also confused as hell. Why now is she able to see the deep, beautiful, color that is blue?  
  
Luke smirked as he moved closer to her and quickly picked her up bridal style. "Just making sure love." He said before he took off running towads the ocean, carrying Halsey into the endless stream of blue with him.


	4. IV

_**Halsey**_  
  
Her hair fluttered back as the wind whirled through the open car window, the soft sound of music emitting from the cars radio but yet nothing but silence filled the girls mind. Her parents were driving her to the eye doctor for a quick check up. She usually went to the eye doctors once every year, wanting to make sure that she still had 20-20 vision and to check up on her color-blindness, but ever since she told her parents about how she's been seeing the color blue recently they wanted to drag her to the eye doctors.  
  
"Halsey, sweetie, are you sure you're actually seeing the color blue and not just imagining it?" Her mother looked back at her as her father parked the car in the parking lot.  
  
Halsey nodded her head. "I'm positive mom, I couldn't even imagine colors if I wanted to, believed me I've tried." She said as she climbed out of the car.  
  
The small family made their way into the doctors office and sat down in the waiting room as Halsey's mom filled out some forms before her usual doctor - Dr. Robinson- came out and instructed Halsey and her parents to follow him. She had her usual form of a check up. She tested her vision, made sure that she could still see without glasses and everything, until the topic that was inevitably supposed to come up was spoken of; Her whole color-blindness issue.  
  
"So, Halsey, over the phone your mom told me that you were starting to see colors. Is that correct?" Dr. Robinson asked with a small raise of his eyebrow. Halsey nodded her head instantly.   
  
"Well I kind of can. So far I've only been able to see the color blue." She mumbled softly as Dr. Robinson jotted down a few things.  
  
"This is the first time you've ever been able to see any form of color, correct?" The doctor questioned more.  
  
"Mhmm. I've only seen shades of gray, black, and white until now."  
  
He nodded his head once more. "It's not unheard of for people with color-blindness to be able to see select few colors." He explained. "However, most people usually see red or green, but I guess this just gives you another unique trait Halsey."  
  
More like a wretched imperfection, Halsey thought to herself but on the outside she continued to smile and nodded her head. The rest of her check up went smoothly as it usually did, but yet Halsey was still a little confused about her situation.  
  
Maybe she was right and Luke isn't the reason why she's starting to see colors? Of course she never really thought that he was, it was nothing more then a small theory. Maybe she was just a 'late bloomer' when it came to seeing some beauty from color, and she just started seeing them when Luke came around? But if that's true then how come she was only able to see the colors of his eyes and then then the ocean, after all both colors were the same beautiful shade of blue.   
  
She sighed in frustration as her and her parents walked out of the doctors office and back to the car and she quickly climbed into the back and buckled herself in.   
  
All she could think was one thing _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_


	5. V

**_Halsey_**  
  
"Helloo? Earth to Halsey? Anyone home?" Kerri waved her hand in front of Halsey's face, knocking the poor girl out of her thoughts?  
  
"H-Huh? What?" Halsey asked as she rubbed her eyes. She had been day dreaming in class again.   
  
"Good morning sunshine, did you enjoy your small nap?" Kerri asked sarcastically as she gave the girl a playful smile. "I'm about to head to see Cher in the library for our free period, do you want to come with?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Halsey exclaimed. It was like her mood instantly changed at Kerri's words. "Yes, come on, lets go!"  
  
Halsey instantly got out of her set, grabbing her things before her and Kerri walked out of the classroom and made the small trek to the library. Of all the places she loved to be in her school, she enjoyed spending her free time, or ditching classes in, the library. There's a small back section filled with tables and chairs, perfect for her and her friends to just chill out at.   
  
As soon as they walked into the library Cher was by their side and the three girls walked to the back tables and took their usual seats.  
  
"So, Cher, hows your day been?" Kerri asked as the blond girl shrugged her shoulders. Cher, Kerri, and Halsey don't have any classes together, so the only times they really get to see each other during school is in the mornings and during lunch.  
  
"Ehh, it's been going okay. Sam and I got into another fight, as usual." Cher shrugged her shoulders sadly.  
  
Sam and Cher's relationship is rather problematic, so they're pretty much fighting constantly.  
  
"Sorry to hear that Cher." Kerri frowns. "But on a bright note, Derrick sat next to me in biology today and held my hand!" She bragged happily, her lips pulling upwards into a wide smile. Andrew and Kerri had broken up a while back, but Kerri didn't seem to hurt by it, especially because she had Derrick in her life during that time to console her.  
  
"Yes! Finally, he decided to grow a pair and make the first move!" Cher cheered and clapped happily.  
  
Halsey couldn't help but to laugh as she heard the banter between the two girls, shaking her head a bit as she did so.  
  
"Hals, how have things been going with Lukey, huh?" Cher spoke up once more and playfully nudged her.  
  
"Things between us? We're not even dating, we're just friends guys." Halsey says with her eyebrows furrowed together.  
  
"Yeah right, the way you two look at each other says differently." Kerri joins in on the teasing.When it comes to looking at each other, Halsey loves to look up at him and into his eyes, usually because she's trying to see if she'll be able to see the color of them again, since she's only seen their color once and she absolutely loved them. "He sets a fire in your eyes, I can tell."  
  
"Well, he does a little more than just that, but okay." Halsey murmurs softly.  
  
"Huh, what was that? I didn't hear you." Cher moves closer to Halsey.  
  
"W-Well... you know how I have my whole color issue... Ever since he came here I've been able to see some color... mostly just the color blue." Halsey said sheepishly as she kept her gaze trained on the table.  
  
After a small moment of silence, Kerri finally speaks up. "No way? Can you see anything now?"  
  
Halsey shakes her head. "I can only see them when he's around me. I know it sounds weird, but it's pretty cool."  
  
Cher smiles at Halsey sweetly. "Well, I think that's pretty cool. Maybe eventually you'll be able to see colors fully."  
  
And with that, the girls drifted into their usual kind of conversations, but yet Halsey felt pretty happy to have told her best friends what's going on and not judged or freak out at like her parents did.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The wind wiped Halsey's hair back as her and Luke walked towards his house together. Considering they were both home alone, Luke came up with the genius idea to have Halsey come over for a little movie night, which she gladly accepted. As the two of them stepped into his house a comfortable aura met Halsey, causing her to feel more relaxed and a little less nervous than she was.  
  
"Welcome to la casa de Hemmings!" Luke said with his usual cute smile as he leads her inside.   
  
He gives a small quick tour of the home, ending it in his bedroom.   
  
"Sorry about the small mess, I haven't had the time to clean it recently." He said as he sat down on his bed. Halsey looked around the room, taking in the walls covered in band posters and the few scattered clothes on the floor.  
  
"It's all good Lukey, your room is a lot more organized than me." Halsey giggled. It's true though, her room is pretty much a giant mess, but that's how most teenagers bedrooms are, right?  
  
Luke smiled at her giggle and pats the spot on the bed next to him, gesturing for her to sit down next to him, which she does happily.  
  
Luke grabs a black xbox controller off of his night stand and turns on the xbox and puts on Netflex.  
  
"Do you want to pick the movie? I don't mind, we can watch whatever you want love." He holds out the remote to her.  
  
She nods her head happily and takes the plastic controller into her hand and scrolls through the wide selection of movies Netflex has to offer, before deciding on a horror move called Sinister.  
  
"You know, if you enjoy horror movies, maybe I could take you out to a theatre and see one sometime?" Luke speaks softly, his deep voice sounding nervous.  
  
Halsey looks over at him, taking note on how he's biting his bottom lip and how his eyes seem to have a hopeful gleam in them, before nodding her head. "I-I would enjoy that a lot Luke." She stuttered shyly as Luke's lips pulled upwards into a wide grin.  
  
"Awesome! So, I'll look into what movies are showing soon, and I'll let you know when the date is set, alright?"   
  
"Alright Lukey!" Halsey grinned as she leaned into his side.  
  
Well, she didn't expect this to happen. All she thought was that she would be hanging out with Luke like usual, but be asked out on a date? That was unexpected, but you go Luke! He made the first move, but then again, Halsey didn't really think he would 'make the first move' considering he doesn't like her in that way... right? He's just taking her out as his friend, like always, right?  
  
Whatever the case may be, Halsey's absolutely ecstatic to be going out with him soon, however, right now she's too busy cuddling up to him and watching the movie to notice anything else.


End file.
